Suta
Suta is an agent in the Department of Internal Affairs. She is written by SkarmorySilver. Agent Profile Appearance and Abilities Suta is a Tyrannosaurus, and resembles the ones from You Are Umasou. Unlike a real T. rex, she is capable of assuming an upright, Godzilla-like stance, and her arms, small as they are, can be used for picking up and manipulating things rather than simply grabbing onto struggling prey. She has green scales with light green striping, a ridge of dark green spines running down her back, and fierce yellow eyes; due to fighting Heart in her homefic, she has a series of scars over her left eye that resemble a star-shape or asterisk. As per her species, Suta is blessed with brute strength, an acute sense of smell, and the most powerful jaws of any land-dwelling carnivore. Her experience as a predator, running with Gonza's pack, has also given her quick reflexes and a knack for analyzing opponents' weaknesses quickly, a vital skill for taking down tough prey. Personality At first glance, Suta appears to stay true to old Hollywood depictions of T. rex as a Prehistoric Monster - in the words of Charles R. Knight, "an enormous eating machine with an insatiable appetite and with practically no brains." This is not entirely true. While she is frequently ravenous, requiring the biomass equivalent of over 290 people a year to stay alive, being a meat-eater means she has to chase down and fight her food, which requires quicker thinking than simply munching on plants that can't run away. Rather than a lack of intelligence, her main flaw is her stubbornness - and indeed, one would be hard to get her to abandon a cause which may do her more harm than good. Those who try to contest her are met with a bluntness which can come off as severely chafing at the wrong time, and it goes without saying that she doesn't like restrictive laws and rules and especially being talked down. When she's in a good mood, however, Suta is quite a sweetheart for a thirty-foot-long predatory archosaur, and has a playful, mischievous streak. Spending time with Heart and his herd has given her a taste of what it's like to care for others in need rather than having to look out for yourself, something which she wishes to replicate whenever she can. It's not hard to convince her to help out someone who needs it, though the downside is that she may end up disregarding regulations to save a life. In short, Suta is somewhat of a loose cannon, but also a valuable ally if aimed in the right direction or given the right incentive. Agent History Suta was originally a character from a You Are Umasou fic, of rather mediocre quality but decent characterization. Agents Rashida Mafdetiti, Falchion, and Velociripper discovered her while venturing into said fic, but while she accidentally caused a canon to fall in love with her, she was quite decent otherwise. This did not assuage Rashida, however, who attacked her on the grounds of her Suefluence alone; the ensuing conflict led her straight to the PPC HQ. Without a territory to call her own, Suta was reluctantly enlisted as a DIA trainee under Rashida's former partner, Tianlong. Suta has yet to engage in any significant events during her time in the PPC, but she holds promise as a future officer and is learning new things about the strange world around her every day. It is likely that after reaching retirement age, she will return to her homeland in the Cretaceous - a slightly less sane but no doubt wiser dinosaur. Appearances * "A Bad Taste in the Mouth" - Discovered and recruited. * "Shenanigans at FicPsych" - Shows up to greet Sarah and friends, and attends a FicPsych appointment right after Ami Seeker finishes her's. * [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1M-hT1yCx8Irxs8ndyroEJ6F6fm_TDGW6CPFoxCNgJPw/edit?usp=sharing "How To Train Your T. rex"] - In which Suta learns a little more than she bargained for about her DIA instructor. * "Open The Door, Get On The Floor" - Lends a helping hand... okay, a helping mouth. Look, her arms are too tiny, okay? * Participates in the PPC HQ Hunger Games, Season 5. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Internal Affairs Category:Badfic Characters Category:Reformed Sues